Beverage dispensers having one or more beverage dispensing valves for dispensing carbonated or non-carbonated beverages are well known. The beverage valves are generally actuated in one of two ways. The first type of actuator comprises a lever that depends from an area behind a dispensing nozzle of the valve. A cup is pressed against this lever to start a flow of beverage into the cup and the beverage flow stops when the cup is removed. Such actuators are commonly used by food service personnel, and are easy to operate with one hand.
In self service operations, however, customers may drink from a cup and then return to the dispenser for a refill. It is likely that the lip of the cup from which the customer has drunk will come into contact with the dispensing lever. Sanitary considerations therefore generally preclude the use of such actuators in self service settings. Thus, the second type of common actuator is a push button located above the dispensing nozzle and in proximity to information about the beverage available at each nozzle. These push buttons comprise electrical switches which are toggled by a user's fingers. These switches must be durable as customers may abuse them by pushing too hard or by repeatedly opening and closing a switch when they don't push hard enough or when they attempt to top off a cup of beverage. Because these switches are touched repeatedly by customers, many of whom have been handling food, they must also be cleaned frequently. The switches must therefore be well sealed to prevent the entry of water into the electrical wiring. They also must be well insulated to prevent electrical shocks to customers who may have wet hands or be standing on a wet floor in front of the dispenser.
A further problem with electrical push button switches concerns their size and required actuation pressure. The target or push button area for positively actuating such switches is relatively small, and can be turned off if sufficient force is not constantly applied during the entire filling process. Thus, a small electrical switch button that can turn off, even by a slight release of the pressure thereon, is not desirable for someone who may be carrying a other objects, such as a tray of food, and who can not devote full attention to operating the dispenser because their attention must be focused on others, such as children. In addition, since prior art self serve electrical buttons are relatively small, the advertising graphics indicating the particular flavor beverage can not be practically placed thereon. Thus, it can be very easy to push the button that activates the wrong flavor dispensing valve, again, particularly where the operator's full attention is otherwise divided.